User blog:LePurgateur/(Tutorial) Creating my team
Hello everyone, I'm creating this blog as to help, I hope, people create their team. 'Introduction' Before I begin, there are a few things you should know: #''Knowledge '': I'm not the most knowledgeable about the game and it's features. I'm just giving my own opinion in this matter (creating a team), and what I have learned since I began playing and searching info on the wikia and other website. You may, or may not, go with my way of chosing team members. #''Perfect Team'' : There are no perfect team. All you can do is a team that can face as many situation as you can. But you will have to often change one or two servant of your team to faces some stages (mainly against bosses). #''Team combo'' : I won't speak of team combo, or very briefly. If you want more info about possible team combo (servants who works good in duo) just ask the community. I do know some, but there are members of the fandom who have more knowledge on this matter. #''Tier list'' : I'm not savy with Tier list, but it still helpful to look at and maybe chose the best option between two servant of the same class. But because a servant is in the lower part of a tier list, doesn't mean he's bad (well there are some exceptions). !! Beginners !! : When you begin the game, there's no need for you to worry about team line-up. You can go through the 3 first singularities (Fuyuki, Orleans and Septem) without trouble. You'll begin to have trouble in some quest of Okeanos (I'd say). But it's always good to prepare for the future, so you can already begin to think about a team line-up if you want. 'Useful links' Here are some website about FGO I found usefull for lots of things. I'll redirect you to servant or team building topic, but feel free to look for the rest of the website content. #GamePress : Great website, that give lots of info about servants (what they are good at, which CE is good with them). #SamuraiGamers : Good info about team building, it's really helpful (and you'll have another topic to read about creating a team). #Bvc00's 1*, 2* and 3* Tier List : I guide made by Bvc00 about the best & worst 1*, 2* and 3* Servants. 'Rules' (!! Those are rules I follow, but are not a must do !!) #''FUN '': The game should be fun so better create a team around servants you like ('cause of a Fate anime/game, or because of their legend, etc.). Generally, you have one servant your really like, you'll then create a team around him. In the beginning, you'll most certainly do a team around the first servants you got. #''Servant Class'' : Try to have as many different class servant as possible. Why ? 'Cause if you have to face a boss with an affinity against your main servants, you'll have trouble facing him. #''Cards type '': Be carefull of each servants card type (Quick Q / Arts A / Buster B). Never mix servants that have not the same type of cards. (Example: a QQAAB servant with a QQABB servant or QABBB servant. But with a QQAAB servant, use QQQAB or QAAAB servants). #''Noble Phantasm NP '': Is it a Single Target ST Noble phantasm or a Wave Clearer AoE Noble Phantasm ? In the first case it's good against Bosses, the second type is better for farming (Exp cards, QP and materials). Try to have a team that have both type.'' ''Also, be aware of the NP card type. You can make Arts / Quick / Buster chain with the NP of your servants and their Cards. It's not necessary to have all your team with one type of NP, but you can do it if you want (so you can make some crazy Quick/Arts/Buster NP chain). But try not to have 3 different type of NP in your team, maximum 2 different (Arts/Quick, Arts/Buster or Quick/Buster). #''Craft Essence CE: Chose wisely your CE. Don't use a CE that give a boost to buster cards to a servant that is Arts based ... #Cost Points & 'Bo'nd points: Don't overlook your cost point limit. A 5* servant is 16 cost points, .... if you have two in your team that's 32 cost points. Early in the game you'll have trouble to create a party of 5 servants or use good CE (6 with the support). If you can, use servants with less cost. Example, Heracles (4*) can replace Sakata Kintoki (5*), or Artoria Pendragon (Alter) (4*) can replace Artoria Pendragon (5*). And sometimes, certain lower rated servants are better than higher rated servants. Don't overlook the fact that more servants you have in your team, the more you will benefit from the Bond points you win through each battle. #!!! Community point of view !!!'' : Very important, don't hesitate to ask the fandom community for help or their point of view. Often there are members that will give you some info you wouldn't have though about. #''Sideboard'' : If you can (not really needed), try to have additional servants that could replace the servants of your team when facing a boss or for farming utility. Example: You have a Saber with an AoE NP (Ex: Nero Claudius), it's good for farming, but against a boss it's better to have an ST NP (Ex: Nero Claudius Bride). 'Team type' Now that were done with all that blabber, let's get to the best part. The various team type you can build. There are *3 main type of team : Arts team, Quick team and Buster team. *3 sub-type of team : Quick/Arts team, Arts/Buster team, Quick/Buster. 'Arts team: ' The main purpose of an Arts team is to spam the NP of your team. This type of team generally don't hit hard ('cause Arts cards don't make lots of damage), but have a strong survavibility (that type of team generally never die). The counterpart of that type of team is that battles are long ... sometimes very long. Ideal servant for that type of team are QAAAB / QAABB / QQAAB servants with an Arts NP. Casters are the main class used in an arts team. Those are some servants that can fit in an Arts team : Mash Kyrielight, Nero Claudius, Euryale, Orion, Georgios, Medea, Hans Christian Andersen, Zhuge Liang, Vlad III, Jeanne D'arc ... Example of team : So the purpose here is to protect your servant with Jeanne/Waver/Mashu and clear waves with Nero or Kill a boss with VladIII. 'Sideboard ': Nero Claudius (Bride) for her ST NP; Parcelsus von Hohenheim vor his AoE NP, Arts Buff and Guts buff. In progress .... Category:Blog posts